A New Tune
by Little Grey Fountain
Summary: Written from a prompt: invent a new sex toy in the future which will take the world by storm. Pairings: Salgant/Ecthelion, Gothmog(Lord Wolf, posing as an elf)/Ecthelion, Sauron/Ecthelion, Glorfindel/Ecthelion (implied), Glorfindel/Thranduil (implied)


In this story names have been changed to protect the innocent, or maybe the guilty.

Lord Ess – Lord Salgant

Lord Wolf – Gothmog, the Balrog

The Elf – Ecthelion, Lord of the Fountain

Lord Anataun – Lord Sauron, the Dark Lord

The story takes place in a far future Valinor

**A New Tune**

Part One

The house stood on the beach looking for all the world like a perfectly normal, if bit shabby house. But the house, and its occupants, had a reputation. A reputation for wild parties and wilder sex, and an elf that was said to be the sexiest elf that ever lived. Yes, the people on the island knew the house and its occupants well. And inside preparations were being made for the party of the season. Lord Ess rubbed his hands in glee, and looked around the room checking to make sure that everything was ready. His cook and staff had been busy for days preparing gourmet dishes and delights. A large table had been set up in the living room, and it was now laden with piles of delicacies and food. Many bottles of cheap wine ordered from the local tavern and other drinks sat on another table. No sense using his good wine on the rabble that was coming, but he did like good food. Hundreds of candles had been placed around the room and in the chandeliers, and were ready to be lit. A small orchestra had been hired, and the members were busily setting up for the event. But they were not the main attraction of the evening. No, indeed they were not.

The main attraction was the new sex toy the elf had invented, and of course, the elf himself. It really wasn't so much a toy as it was a whole new sexual experience. Lord Ess was looking forward to trying it out on the 'good' citizens of the island. 'Good'. He used the term loosely. If it involved sex half the island would gladly show up. He had hand-picked the guest list himself. And he had focused on rich rather than on sex. He wanted to hit the ones who had money to invest. He could hardly wait for the evening to start. Just as the sun was setting guests began to arrive and Lord Ess smiled and welcomed each of them as they came in.

There were many more than he had expected. Rich, well-to-do, and bored. Well, they hadn't exactly been invited, but he wasn't going to turn them away. At least not the wealthy ones. Some he knew well. They were regulars at his parties. Others he didn't recognize at all. He was glad word had gotten around town. But then one never knew how these things would turn out. "Excellent," he thought to himself. After all he did have the sexiest little elf in this kingdom or any other, and they all knew it. He looked over at Lord Wolf and nodded.

Lord Wolf smiled a feral smile and nodded back. "Yes, this was going to be interesting," he thought.

The elf had somehow found time to develop the new instrument. That was the elf had found time when he and Lord Ess let him out of bed. The elf could still surprise them with sheer moments of genius after all these eons. And what was this interesting new instrument, one might ask? It was a flute. It looked like a flute, and it sounded like a flute, but it was so much more than just a simple flute. In fact it was a new sex toy. When the elf or anyone played it, it stimulated one's sex drive. Stimulated? The word was too mild. It drove one wild! He wasn't quite sure how it worked. Something about enhanced sound waves and how enhancing them stimulated desire. What was really awesome about it was that it also conjured up images in one's head. Delightful and erotic images. It was all done with an electronic field which was generated by a simple device built into the instrument. He was sure there was more to it than that, but he hadn't understood all the mechanics of it. What was really great about it too was that one merely had to flip a switch to put it on to automatic. But it was so much nicer to have someone actually playing it. Genius. Sheer genius. Enough about the boring mechanics of it. The fact that it worked, and worked well, was all that mattered. He should know. They had tested it last week at a small party of hand-selected guests. He had known just who to invite to make sure that word got around to as many people as possible. He just loved modern technology.

Lord Wolf smiled to himself as he walked around the room, greeting guests and helping himself to the food which lay in abundance on the table. He almost laughed out loud looking at the table. Just last week Lord Ess had taken the elf on that very table, taken him in front of a room full of people. "Ah, what would the good guests think if they knew that?"That was at the small debut party they and given. Debut of the instrument, not the elf. Half the island had 'debuted' him, more than once. Lord Wolf suspected he would sleep with just about anyone that would have him. What had they called him in ages past? 'Little slut of…' Fill in the blank. He was the slut of wherever he was. The sexiest elf that ever walked, a new sex toy. What more could one ask for? He was sure that more than one guest was hoping to sample both delights tonight. He had sampled this elf himself many times in the months he had been here, and he was truly a delight. He gave himself up whole-heartedly to whoever he was with at the moment, and making love to him was nothing short of incredible. Every single time. He slept with the elf and Lord Ess, and had watched the two together many times. He knew how much the elf hated his master, but that didn't stop him from abandoning himself completely to the pleasure at hand. The only problem was he found himself falling in love with the stupid elf. He seemed to have that effect on everyone except for Lord Ess. Lord Ess hated him, but used and abused him. And the elf hated Lord Ess just as much. Well, it didn't matter as long as he obeyed. Unfortunately the elf could be very stubborn and defiant. And he had a way of picking the worst possible moments to show that stubbornness and defiance. Well, he hoped the elf would behave himself tonight.

He made his way around the room to where Lord Ess was talking to a small group, explaining the instrument to them. And as he made his way through the crowd he listened to the talk.

"A new sex toy. Just what we've needed for a very long time," Lord So-and-so said.

"Yes, things have gotten boring here over the eons," his lovely mate replied.

"I wonder how it works?" someone asked.

"Who cares *how* it works as long as it works," another answered him.

"I want one," several others chimed in. "If it works like they say it does I will be first in line to buy one."

Lord Wolf liked what he was hearing. "You will see just how well it works very soon, my fine friends," he thought to himself. "And if all goes like we've planned Lord Ess and I will be very, very rich."

"My Lord, I think all of the guests have arrived. Shall we start the festivities?" he asked Lord Ess.

"Let's not rush things," Lord Ess replied. "Make sure everyone has plenty to eat and drink first. And where has that damned elf gotten off to now?" Lord Ess looked around the room and spied him in a corner kissing one of the guests. Well, maybe eating him would be a better description. Obviously he didn't need a sex toy of any kind. One only had to start kissing him.

"Go stop them," he ordered Lord Wolf.

Lord Wolf walked towards the two, stopping on the way to pick up two glasses of wine from one of the hovering waiters. Arriving at the darkened corner he loudly greeted the guest, who was forced to stop what he was doing and look at the newcomer. Lord Wolf handed him a glass of the wine, and sipped from the other one himself.

"Your master wishes to see you," he said pointedly to the elf.

"Well I don't wish to see him," the elf said.

It still amazed him that the elf still managed to be so stupidly defiant after all the years of beatings and abuse.

"Go!" he ordered, not unkindly. "You will have all the sex and more than you can handle before the night is over." The elf glared at him, but went. Thank the gods he was not going to cause trouble for once. At least not for the moment. He didn't like to see the elf hurt. He shook his head and turned back to the abandoned guest.

"So how do you like our little party so far?" he asked.

"I was liking it just fine until you interrupted," the nameless guest replied.

"Well, don't worry. I am sure you will have your fill of enjoyment before the night is over. Excuse me, I must greet the new guests who've just arrived," he said to the guest in dismissal. He enjoyed the look of anger on the guest's face as he walked away, leaving him standing alone in the corner. "And we will be enjoying your money before the week is out." He looked over to see Lord Ess talking to the elf.

"Let the guests mingle for another half hour or so, and then you can start playing," Lord Ess said to the elf.

"Maybe I don't feel like playing tonight," the elf said, staring at him.

"You *will* play!" he said, grabbing the elf by the hair and yanking it hard. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," the elf replied, giving Lord Ess a look of undisguised hatred.

"Good. Then go and get ready," Lord Ess ordered him.

The noise in the room had just reached a fever pitch as all of the guests seemed to be talking at once, when suddenly a single pure note was heard. Every guest fell silent as the elf played. Then slowly each one turned to the closest person they could find and started kissing them. Before long there were guests copulating on the floor, on couches, on chairs. Some tried to control themselves, but soon they all fell victim to the powerful stimulant of sound, and the images in their heads. He could barely control himself. He looked over to see Lord Ess sitting in his throne chair, gripping the arms of it until his knuckles turned white. He looked like he was ready to leap out of the chair and attack the elf, but he wanted to let him play as long as possible. He smiled and looked at Lord Wolf.

Yes! It was working. He would see that the instrument went into production by the end of the week. He fondled himself. Just thinking of all that money pouring in made him come. But the sound of that flute, that wonderful new sex toy had him hardening again before he knew it. He would let the elf play for a few more minutes, than he would order him to put the instrument on automatic. Just the thought of burying himself deep inside the elf and feeling him writhing beneath him had him coming again. He had to control himself. He wanted to make sure he had plenty of energy left to use on the elf himself.

Meanwhile Lord Wolf was also finding it hard to control himself. He grabbed the closest person and relieved himself on her willing body, taking her in the middle of the floor. It had been a long time since he had been with a female. He might have to explore that arena further. But the one he really wanted right now was the elf. He hated the thought of having to share him with Lord Ess.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lord Ess was not expecting anyone else. He hurried over and opening the door he looked up into the black eyes of the Dark One himself. "Lord Anataun," he choked out. "This is a private party…" he stuttered. But Lord Anataun, ignoring him completely, walked past him into the room.

The music stopped as the elf looked up. Then he leaped up and ran to him, and throwing his arms around him he held on to him as if the Dark One was a lifeline.

"My Lord, did you come to rescue me?" he asked.

"Do you need rescuing, Little Elf?" he asked.

"Yes!" he said, burying his head in the Lord's chest. Then "No," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"No, he does not need to be rescued. He is FINE!" Lord Ess fairly shouted.

Lord Anataun gave Lord Ess a dirty look. "I think he can make up his own mind."

"Well, it's not like anyone forced him to come here you know. He came of his own free will. And you are interrupting my party."

Lord Anataun looked around. Couples were hastily getting up and re-dressing. He could see what kind of party it was. Not that he was such a prude that he couldn't enjoy such a party, but the elf didn't need this at all.

Lord Anataun put one finger under the elf's chin and lifted his head so that he could look in to his eyes. "Maybe yes, I think?"

He looked at the Lord Anataun with appeal in his eyes. "Yes, my Lord," he replied softly.

"Let's go then," Lord Anataun said, and picking him up and cradling him in his arms, he turned and walked out the door.

"Wait! You can't go. The flute is mine! You can't go!" Lord Ess shouted after Lord Anataun's retreating back, but again he was completely ignored.

Lord Wolf came up then and put his hand on Lord Ess's shoulder.

"Control yourself. Your guests," Lord Wolf said.

Lord Ess took a deep breath and controlled his anger with an effort.

"No problem. Everything is just fine," he said, looking around the room and pasting a smile on his face. "We have many other exciting things planned for the evening." He nodded toward the orchestra, who started playing. But the guests were hurriedly collecting their things and leaving. In a few moments they were all gone.

"I will pay that damned elf back for this! How dare he leave like that!" he glared at Lord Wolf. "And we've got to get that instrument back. I want it. I need it!"

Lord wolf just looked at him. "I will not do anything to upset or disturb Lord Anataun," Lord Wolf replied.

"What?! Are you afraid of him? You have nothing to fear from him. The gods have him completely under control these days," Lord Ess said in dismissal. It occurred to him that the elf had been Lord Anataun's lover many ages ago. Well, that wouldn't stop him from getting him and the instrument back. He wasn't afraid of the great and wonderful Lord Anataun whoever he may have been. He had no power any longer.

Wolf had to remember that Lord Ess did not know who he really was. Indeed, only the elf had figured out his real identity. So he said nothing. Lord Anataun had been his master's second in command and he wasn't stupid enough to mess with him, no matter how reformed he supposedly was. He knew that Lord Anataun had recognized him immediately.

Lord Ess turned angrily toward the musicians and shouted, "Stop that racket!" They stopped playing immediately. "You can go!" he ordered. They packed up quickly and quietly and left, not even stopping to be paid.

Part Two

Lord Anataun lay on his side in his bed, his head propped up on one arm. The elf lay on his back, sprawled comfortably beside him, his head on a pillow.

"So things didn't work out between you and your blonde idiot?" Lord Anataun asked the elf. Lord Anataun loved teasing the elf. He knew how much he hated to hear his former lover called a blonde idiot.

"He isn't an idiot!" the elf pouted.

"Yes, he is. If he wasn't he would be here with you," Lord Anataun stated.

"He never loved me, not the way I loved him. I was just a convenience for him. He decided to stay with the King," the elf said.

"Better a King than a Prince, eh?" Lord Anataun said. "And he broke your heart in the process, didn't he?"

The elf shrugged the thought away as if it didn't matter, but Lord Anataun could see the hurt in his eyes that belied that nonchalant shrug. How could anyone hurt this elf so much? One should love him and cherish him. He would like to get his hands on that blonde idiot and beat his brains out, if he had any, or beat some sense into him, or maybe just beat him for the hell of it.

"You should find yourself a nice king too," the elf said to him.

"I happen to be in love with a certain little elf prince," Lord Anataun said, smiling at the elf and rubbing his hand over his chest, stopping to fondle each nipple in turn. "So, tell me about this sex toy," he said. "How does it work?"

"Well, it is operated with an electrical field. It uses subliminal messages. The way it is designed is to use sound waves to stimulate certain parts of the brain. The images one sees are really very individual. It is what is in each person's mind, or memory."

"And do you really think the world needs a new sex toy?" Lord Anataun asked, pinching a sensitive nipple lightly and eliciting a little yelp from the elf.

"No, my Lord," the elf coughed through the yell, "but Lord Ess ordered me to make it."

"And you had to outdo yourself." The elf shrugged in answer.

"So you wouldn't mind if I destroyed it?" Lord Anataun asked.

"No, my Lord, I wouldn't mind at all," the elf said.

"You will stay with me then?" Lord Anataun asked, changing the subject.

The elf looked at him with love in his eyes. "I will stay this time my Lord."

"No running away?" he questioned the elf, looking deep into his starry eyes, "for I won't be rescuing you again. Especially not if you go back to Lord Ess."

"I promise I will not run away, my Lord," the elf said.

"You know, you are the only sex toy the world needs," Lord Anataun laughed.

"But I am not going to take the world by storm, my Lord," the elf said.

"You have taken my heart by storm," the Lord replied, "and that is all that matters."

The elf smiled as he reached up to kiss his Lord softly on his lips.

And the two didn't come up for breath until the first light of dawn shone softly into their bedroom.


End file.
